


Isabelle’s Sick Days

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 70+ Characters on just the characters tab alone!, Also; Sick Isabelle, But imagine..., Call me lazy, Gen, Sick-abelle, That's just... INSANE!, Yes. I did not want to type the rest of the roster there, You have the right anyway, heh puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: When your adorable hardworking secretary Isabelle gets a little bit feverish, everyone almost goes out to aid her in any way imaginable.Let it be something sweet, or something insane, Isabelle would kindly take it and then some.Even if the Smash Mansion still has some few gripes with each other, Isabelle will always be there to aid them. Not helping them directly, but helping them with a caring heart and listening ear.Who knows? Maybe Isabelle would prefer staying sick, but there will come a time where she will be needed to take on a match again.





	Isabelle’s Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ....
> 
> This is inspired by a fan art made by Kira: (https://twitter.com/kiravera8/status/1085065772030935040)  
> Thanks for such a cute fan art, Kira!
> 
> ~
> 
> IRL NEWS
> 
> Let me just tell you that I've been draining out of motivation on trying to write some fanfiction. Like other Fanfic writers, I've been relying on my motivation on comments and reviews; perhaps I need some peeps to talk to about the fandom just to keep me running... idk.
> 
> Just understand that my update schedule on the rest of my incomplete fanfics is sporadic; there is a reason why, and no, it's not just my motivation issue. I still have school, and I'm about to graduate soon around April. As long as I don't screw up that is.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Hope this fanfic will be one of the reasons why you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Comment, Critique, Kudos, and Share. Those are things I like to see, and in that order. Hope you guys have a good one.

Chapter 1 – Where Isabelle Gets a Fever

The entire Fighter’s Mansion was quiet in the morning, and it was certainly an optimal time to wake up to do early morning tasks. Villager would tend to his garden outside, the Wii Fit Trainers would go and have their daily jog across, and Isabelle would do the morning routine of working around the usual papers during her lengthy stay in the Fighter’s Mansion.

Indeed, even if she was not back home, she would still work on the paperwork to manage things at the village. It was a distant dedication Isabelle made when she was invited to be part of the roster, and she was happy about it nevertheless.

If all things considered, the Fighter’s Mansion was indeed now becoming her home; with all the new faces and people she has never met before. She was friendly towards every single person within the mansion that Isabelle was considered to be the middleman (or middle dog) if any argument were to heat up between the fighters. She even sighed from some questionable fights like Young Link and Toon Link trying to compete whose dragon mount was the strongest, and Corrin and Corrine were thankful that she was there to clear the fight between Links.

If all fighters were to live together, then they had to live together, not just in a friendly manner, but in a civil manner as well. If all the fighters were like pieces of the puzzle that are clamped on some areas and scattered in some ways, then Isabelle was the glue and friction that keeps them together.

The day is now coming, and all the fighters would be awake and ready to fight at the arena.  


But today was not the case, however. Isabelle was working overnight on the usual paperwork from Tom Nook and managing the debts of his recipients to him. Granted, Isabelle questioned how on earth there were a lot of debts, but if it means that the town would still be productive even if she’s miles away, then she would not question it further.

She stretched at her seat, popping off some cracks at her back and letting the blood flow further after sitting in the same chair for hours on end. The sun shone across the window, and Isabelle was quite shocked at this instance. What she thought a task that would be done in a couple of hours became a task that lasted overnight, and she was frankly disappointed at herself.

Perhaps she was not working fast enough? No, she dismissed the thought of it. Isabelle was not aware of the time that she chose work over herself, and she would not play the blame game that easily. She simply took note of this as a hardworking mistake! Yes! A hardworking mistake.

After finally finishing the paperwork, she decides to sleep even for a few hours before the Fighting Sessions take place at the afternoon; she would skip breakfast, but there was lunch so she would take that in hefty amounts.

However, as she stood up, she felt a little bit dizzy and held the leg of her bed to act as balance. She felt quite unfortunate over the fact that she had been working too much, but it did not matter. As long as she was here and ready to fight after lunch, then she would kindly take her dizziness as a quite bit of a challenge.

She lied down at her bed and went into a deep slumber as soon as she landed on the bed like her high school days.

~

It was lunch time, and no one has seen Isabelle since yesterday. Some even speculated that she must have went away so she’d continue working, and others suggest that she was quite homesick and she wanted to go back to her office just a little bit more, but the rest would say otherwise; Isabelle was enjoying her stay, and she did admit that she missed her office, but she was willing to stay here for every match she will be picked on to participate.

The rest of the roster huddled up at the large living room, and the Robins were the lead of the search dilemma.

“I mean… She would not leave that fast. I say that she is just oversleeping like usual!” Pit exclaimed his assumption.

“Maybe, but she was not at her room when Zelda checked, so we have to make sure.” Robyn sketched at her leather covered journal. “Lucina, Corrin, and Ike, look around the gardens and fields.”

“And I’ll take Chrom and Corrine with me to search the mansion.” Then Robin nodded and took his leave, taking Chrom and Corrine with him.

Robyn continued, “And as for anyone who has wings, search the forests from the sky, and as for anyone who’s fast, search at the forests as well on the ground-“

And before Robyn finished, Sonic was already out of the door.

“…okay. Is everyone settled?” Robyn asked the remaining roster.

And before someone could ask, Mr. Game and Watch beeped and alarmed everyone. He was statically hopping and made beeps to them.

“Uh… Anyone speaks Game and Watch here?” Ken asked the crowd, and R.O.B. went close to Game and Watch and listened to the beeps Game and Watch was making.

R.O.B. transmitted the signal to Megaman, and Megaman’s eyes glowed green upon data transmission. After a couple of seconds, Megaman spoke, “Game and Watch found Isabelle at the clinic!”

~

“And why isn’t Mario in here?” Peach complained as she hugged Isabelle, feverish and shivering on the clinic bed.

“Well it’s not my fault that it’s an all-fighter meeting that I had to come as well!”  Mario was putting on his stethoscope and his doctor’s coat; he instructed Isabelle to sit up for a while and placed the stethoscope on her back while instructing her to breathe.

Peach, of course, was quite heated to the Italian plumber slash doctor, but she decided to pipe down and observed him checking up Isabelle.

A small clinic room could not fit everyone to show up for their concern for Isabelle; most of the fighters had to come to the shuttle that leads to the arena, and it won’t leave until everyone but Isabelle was there in the shuttle. The only people in attendance for Isabelle’s checkup were Zelda, Peach, Palutena, Chrom, the Robins, and Pit. Almost everyone did not notice the small angel boy with them, but Pit did not mind that he was overshadowed.

After checking Isabelle’s throat and temperature, Mario concluded, “She just has a fever, mostly in the cause of under sleeping.” He shone a flashlight on Isabelle’s eye; she flinched at the bright light, and her eyelids drooped tiresomely.

A sigh escaped her lips, “I’m sorry, everyone… I have not been taking care of myself…”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Pit spoke up. “It just happens even the best of us. You remember when Little Mac got body aches and strains?”

Isabelle giggled, “I remember. His coach just kept yelling at him for not taking rests.”

Mario got up from the chair, “Well, the fever will subside within a week-“

“A week?” Palutena gasped.

“I mean… Isn’t there a way my magic will shorten that to a day?” Robin opened up his tome, searching for any available healing magic he has in store.

Zelda prompted sparks on her fingers, “Maybe my magic would do the trick?”

Knowing the response would be quite loud, Mario replied, “Magic is still risky. For what I can remember, you people usually cast combat spells, and even with an abundant amount of book smarts, would that be necessary for just a simple fever?”

Robyn grumbled, “Well, it is combat healing… It wouldn’t do much for Isabelle’s case.”

Mario took off his coat, “Well, we have to get to the shuttle soon. Isabelle, you better need to rest, and no working.”

She nodded, “Oh don’t worry, Mario. I will stay at this bed and nowhere else.”

The smile she beamed in her sickly stupor illicit a response from Chrom, “Don’t worry, Isabelle. I will ensure that you will be better soon.”

 _Oh how sweet,_ Isabelle thought, but she said, “Oh you don’t have to do that.” She sneezed, “I’m sure that everyone can help me recover all together.”

Chrom nodded and apologized for such unnecessary bravado of volunteering.

Indeed, because of what Isabelle said, everyone in the room took mental note to help Isabelle recover quickly. She sighed. Isabelle expected them to aid her, but little does she know that she will receive more than what she thought, for it’s not just the soups and the hefty meals that everyone will certainly cook up for her, but the openness and warmth that each fighter, good or bad, will give to her.

Even if it means sharing their current issues with her.

But nevertheless, sick or not, Isabelle is there to listen and care.

Perhaps better than to attend to Dr. Mario. One of the spirits, Viridi, mentioned that he’s a quack, and his performance [i.e. throwing medication randomly, hoping the virus would die ASAP] shows exactly what she meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read, but there is still more to go.
> 
> If you want to be up to date on what am I even doing (like who cares? amirite?)
> 
> Go ahead and check my twitter out. I don't tweet often but I just like to tweet random stuff. (https://twitter.com/ConduitGalaxy)
> 
> And if you are unaware about my Tumblr, then now is the time that you know that I have one. Just to let you know. (https://the-galaxian-persona.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And Lemme spill the beans. You might see some... questionable things on my twitter and tumblr. Like my political views or some offensive NOTPs of yours, but I hope you just take this warning and bear that there are people that like things you don't.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, IRL news.
> 
> I just got my report card and I'm still running for the honor roll in my senior high school batch. I'm at my final semester and final term, so I'd better pull out all the stops if I want to make more of this.


End file.
